Lost Kingdom
by 89niners-best-team-ever
Summary: For generations, a hero always battled evil to maintain peace. But for one generation, a hero never shown up causing evil to rein. A disparate king looking to save his people made a choice in order to stop and seal this evil. But it came with a price. Centuries later, evil has broken free of the seal. Unlike last time, a hero stands in his way. And not by his choice. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Fairytail or TLOZ.

LOST KINGDOM

_For many centuries, When evil rose to power, a hero rose up to the challenge blessed with the powers of the gods to defeat evil. But power was not handed to the hero. The hero had to go through many trials and tribulations to acquire the power of the gods. A test of self worth. And not everyone can be the hero. The hero had to be chosen. Once the hero has overcome the trials, he sets out to defeat evil. Sealing him up till that seal brakes which can take a generation, a century, or more. And when evil brakes free of the seal, a new hero is chosen by the gods to set things right again. But one century, when the seal broke, a hero was never found. Evil was free to wreak havoc on Earthland. Looking for the powers of the gods that was bestow on the chosen hero of the gods for his own gain so that no one can challenge his rule. The situation was bleak. With no hero to stop him, the king of florie went in search for the messenger of the gods, a celestial mage that has the power to connect to the gods to hear his pleads. But evil has gained way too much power plus, it was not their duty to reseal evil. With no hero in site and seeing Earthland turn into apocalypstick world, the gods ordered those chosen to take refuge on the mountaintops and subsequently flooded Earthland sealing it, and evil under the sea._

Many centuries has past since then. With people making the homes on top of the mountains, which was turn into islands. That was all that that remained of Earthland. With the only means of travel where boats. Throughout the years, this knowledge was lost in time. With the old passing on and the new taking their place as it is with all life, the history of how things came to be was thought of like a folklore. But history always seems to repeat. The seal has broken. Evil is free once again...

Zeref is free to set the world under his rule and take vengeance on the gods. And to do that, he needs the search for the messenger of the gods that has the 'key' to reach them. The key that was passed down from generation to generation as was their duty from the gods. He needs a celestial mage. And there is only one that holds the 'key.'

* * *

The island of outset

In a small wooden three story house, a young girl with blue hair, brown eyes, and white sundress with flower patterns with sandals runs out of the house with gusto looking for her big brother. The young girl is named Wendy. The happy child and carefree child was very excited today. For today was a special day. With her telescope in hand, she stops her run to look for said brother even though she knows where he is. But it doesn't hurt to look.

"BIG BROTHER!" She yells out when she spots him in her telescope. Taking off into another run bypassing the few villagers on her way. For that's all their is on outset. A few people. More like ten people. Everyone knows everyone. Everyone helps out the other. It was a like family affair on the island. With all the houses spread out on the base of the island right next to the beach. And a mountain behind the houses with a small forest on top of said mountain. That was outset. A beach, a mountain, and houses. That's it. And the villagers wouldn't have it any other way. It was peaceful place to live. Pirates never set foot there. For there was nothing to loot.

"BIG BROTHER!" Wendy yells out again coming to her distantation, and outpost, high above the beach so you can look out into the sea for incoming ships. Be it the mail boat, or pirates, that was the function of the outpost. But for one person, this was his go to place, his sanctuary. To sleep. And to hide from his teachers.

As Wendy climbs the long wooden ladder where her brother is, the boy is fast asleep. The boy in question has pink hair, a white shirt, and blue shorts with sandals. His name is Natsu. A headstrong teen that acts before thinking, well built from his chores and martial arts, but is very lazy and forgetful. Plus, he is very good with the sword. But once again, he is very lazy. Which is why he is sleeping in the outpost. As Wendy climbs the long ladder to the outpost, her smile gets bigger and bigger. As she reach the top, she takes out her telescope to look at her brother sleeping. She doesn't need to do this since he's a few feet away from him but she loves her telescope and will find any excuse to use it. While looking through her telescope, she yells out to him yet again.

"BIG BROTHER!" Is what Natsu heard, rousing him up from his sleep on top of the outpost. As Natsu raises his head to look for the voice that called out to him, he finds that she is not there. Picking himself off the wooden floor of the outpost, Natsu looks around lazily and finds his little sister behind him with her arms behind her back with a smile that she is known for throughout outset. He loves his sister dearly. They were only a family of three. Natsu, Wendy, and their grandma Grandeeney. Natsu and Wendy doesn't know what became of their parents. Only to be told that their parents died out in sea. So Natsu is very protective of his sister. And will do anything to see her smile. But not right now.

"I was looking all over for you big brother! Do you know what today is?" No response. The only response Wendy got was just a sleepy stare with half-lidded eyes with the wind tossing his hair around his head. "You forgotten what today is didn't you?" Still nothing. Natsu really wanted to get back to sleep so whatever she has to say, he just wished that she said it already. Before his teachers find him.

"Today is your birthday big brother!" Giggling while running towards him engulfing him in the biggest hug her little arms can muster. That got a reaction out of him. Eyes got big with mouth "Nope."

"Then wh-" "You can use it for today. That is my gift to you. For only one day and don't you break it big brother." Wendy cut him off and gave him the stipulations of her most treasured telescoped. "Now don't just stand there! Have a look! Since you're always up here, you might as open agape as he return the hug. "Thanks sis." Natsu eagerly replied with. It's not a big thing to him. His birthday was just another day. But for his sister, he will makes sure it's a big thing while in her presence. Once she leaves, he will go back to his sleep. At least his teachers will leave him alone today.

"Here! I got you a present! Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Wendy requested. To humor her, he did as was told till he felt something hit his hand. Opening his eyes, he saw her treasured telescope in his hands, which shocked the hell out of him. She is never apart from her telescope. It was the last present she got from their parents. Even though she was too young to remember them, it was the only link she has of them. With some pictures. So in order for his little sister to give him this was very shocking for him.

"You are giving me your telescope?"

well see out into sea further." Not wanting to disappoint her, he did what she requested. Looking out into the oranged, star painted telescope, Natsu looked at their house first, then to a kid with a huge snot bubble hanging from his nose, to the mail girl with red hair that comes to this island every day to drop off mail with sword on her waist to protect herself and the mail from pirates. Her name is Erza he thinks. While looking at her, he see her in a panic while looking up into the sky. So he does the same to see what has her in that state. And he knows why. A huge black dragon is flying overhead, carrying a blond girl in his talons dodging cannonballs that were sent flying at him. One of those cannonballs found it's mark, forcing the dragon to drop the blond girl into the forest on top of the mountain.

"Look! That dragon dropped that girl into the mountains big brother! We have to help her!" Wendy cried out in shock. She nor anyone else has never seen a dragon. She only thought dragons were just a myth. Like everyone else from the stories they all heard. Not only was this not the case, it was carrying a girl! And it scared her.

"I will help, you go back to the house and stay there." Natsu ordered. Without waiting for an answer, Natsu slid down the ladder, and ran to the path that leads up to those mountains. Unarmed. Old man Chu, Natsu's sword and Martial arts teacher that was in his late 70's saw what has happened and what Natsu's intentions are called out to the hard headed boy going into the mountains with nothing but his fist.

"Natsu! Here!" Old man Chu called out while throwing him a old dulled sword. It wasn't much but it's better than nothing. Without breaking stride, Natsu caught the sword with one hand and raced up the path to the mountains. Cutting down small little trees that was blocking him from his goal. Without slowing down, he came across a rope bridge that was missing a few planks of wood for footing. With one mistake, a huge drop to the sea below with sharp rocks to greet anyone that makes it. Not deterred in the slightest, Natsu made his way through the rope bridge into the forest where a few only ventured in. The only thing that was on his mind was helping that girl that dropped a long way into that forest, hoping that she was alright. Nothing else matter to him. No sooner than he reach the forest, two other smaller dragons made their way to the girl's landing site, with two dark creatures in their talons, ready to drop them off to look for the girl. Once the creatures landed, Natsu ran towards them with his sword at the ready. With their backs turned, one of the creatures didn't have a chance as Natsu stabbed one in back. Expecting blood, Natsu was surprised to see it go up in black smoke. But his surprise didn't last long, because the other creature was making his way to him after watching what happen to his buddy. As Natsu studied the creature heading for him, a black beast that was walking like a human, but was anything but. It had white markings all over him with sharp teeth, burly, with blood shot eyes. He never seen anything like this before. Come to think of it, he's never been off his home island. But this was no time to think about that. Outside of training with old man Chu, Natsu never been in a real fight before. But the lessons were drilled in his head so he reacted on his instincts. Side stepping around the beast so he can either find an opening to attack or to counter one of the beast attacks and using his mobility to help him win this fight. The beast came charging in with a full blown bum rush which Natus side stepped with ease allowing the beast to run right past him, Natsu went on the attack. A few quick straight stabs to the beast's back followed up with a jumping slash to send this beast to whatever the other beast disappeared to. Which he did with a painful roar.

Natsu was feeling rather pleased with himself. His first real fight and not even a scar on him. But a low groan from atop made he remembered why he was fighting in the place. The girl was caught from a hard drop to the ground by a tree branch by her shirt. As she came back to the land of the living, she struggled trying to break free, thinking she was still in the dragon's talon. Natsu knew where this was heading so he raced to catch her as soon as that tree branch broke. Which it did but Natsu was not fast enough. She landed painfully on her rear which had Natsu almost break out into a laugh.

"Owiieee!" Responded the girl. She was dressed in a light blue shirt, white long shorts with a skull for a belt holding her whip and a dagger, black boots with buckles in the front along with blonde hair in a sideways ponytail. From the looks of it, she seems around his age with brown eyes with one eye close and a hand rubbing her backside. As Natsu made his approach, the girl turned to him and asked...

"Pink hair? What kind of person has pink hair? That's a girly color you got there kid. And where am I?" Question the blonde. Caught of guard with the question, Natsu say nothing. Wondering what was wrong with his hair. His sister and Grandma likes it. But then again, they are girls. Once he got over his thinking about his pink hair, he opened his mouth to to respond but someone beat him to it."Miss Lucy! Miss Lucy! There you are! You ok?" Yelled a big burly man with white hair with no shirt on and black pants.

"I am fine Elfman. What took you so long and where are we and what of the black dragon that grabbed me?" The girl now named Lucy answered and with some questions of her own.

"Well, we are on the island called outset and what took me so long to get here? Cause we are on a mountain where that dragon dropped you from the sky." Replied Elfman.

"It dropped me here from the sky?!" And with an evil glare, "That wasn't very nice of it. Come on! It's time to pay back that dragon in full!" And with that Lucy ran off.

"Wait Miss Lucy! What about him?" Elfman pointed to Natsu that was just standing there in confusion.

"Forget about him! Come on!" Yelled the blonde haired girl. With a one last look at Natsu, Elfman took off after Lucy. With Natsu following in their wake. As soon as they got to the rope bridge, someone yelled out from the other side of the bridge.

"Big brother!" Yelled Wendy. That girl never listens to a word Natsu's says sometimes. But she was worried for him and like him, she wants to help out in anyway she could. So Natsu can forgive her for it. But not for walking on the old beatdown rope bridge.

"Wendy! Don't walk on that rope bridge! It's not stable enough!" But she didn't listen. Wendy's only thought was going to her brother and seeing if the girl was alright. But the bridge was now the lest of his worries. A load roar brought the attention of everyone to the skies. That big black dragon from earlier has come back! With great speed, that dragon zero in on his target. Instead of Lucy, it pick a new target.

"**WENDY!"** Yelled Natsu as he watch the dragon swoop down and grab his sister and sped off into the air heading who knows where. "BIG BROTHER!" Wendy cried out trying to reach out for Natsu. Filled with rage, Natsu tried to give chase and jumped off the cliff for the dragon. Only to be caught by Lucy at the wrist. Struggling as she does so with Elfman holding on to her leg to keep them both from falling.

"Stupid kid! There's nothing you can do now! She is long gone! What were you thinking idiot!" But Natus didn't respond. He didn't even try to climb back up to the cliff. He was too busy looking at the disappearing back of the dragon that has just kidnapped his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Fairytail.

Thanks again for all who reviewed, alerted, favored or just read my work. Didn't know I'll have readers all over the world!

Chapter two

"What?! You want to come along with us on our ship?!" A big eyed Lucy question Natsu like it was the stupidest thing she's ever heard. The group of three made their way off the mountain and back to port. Lucy was just about to board her ship when Natsu, who had been quiet along the way spoke up shocking both Lucy and Elfman.

"That's what I just said. I need to get my sister back and you're the only ones that have a big enough boat for me the stay. I would ask the mail lady but her boat is full of mail and only fits one person! Please! I won't be in your way and I'll do anything you ask." Natsu really didn't see the big problem with this.

"Do you understand what you're asking?" Lucy retorted with both hand on her hips "We're pirates! You know... PIRATES! The terror of the seas! What do we get out of bringing some backwater island kid along with us? I'll tell you what we get... a headache. I know how you must feel, with your sister having been kidnapped and all... but that doesn't really have anything to do with us, now does it?" Lucy had to be harsh on Natsu. He doesn't know how the world works outside this island and she doesn't want his death on her watch. Maybe her crew can look for the poor girl and bring her back here. She knows how it feels, losing a family member. She only had one of those. And she's gone. Leaving her by herself. But she still has her crew.

"And how do you figure that...?" Everyone looks over at the voice that just spoke up to see the mail lady Erza standing there with her arms crossed over her chest giving the two pirates and evil glare.

""Whoa, whoa, whoa there! Just who are you?! Where do you get off butting in on someone else's conversation?!" Elfman was ready to put this mail lady in her place. Nobody questions Miss Lucy, his captain! If anyone did, they will have to answer to him! As Erza turned her glare at him, he took two steps back. She was just a mail lady? There had to be more to her. You don't get that look by just being a mail lady.

"Please! All I mean to say is that if you big, bad pirates hadn't come to this quiet little island, that poor girl wouldn't have been snatched away by that dragon." Someone needs to put these pirates in their place and Erza was happy to do so.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Lucy didn't like where this was going...

Sword drawn, Erza pointed it to Lucy and Elfman to shut them up and listen. "Just be quiet for a moment, and I'll tell you! Now, as my work entails delivering letters, I spend much of my time traveling amongst the many different islands. As a result, I hear many things. Haven't any of you heard word that young girls have been getting kidnapped lately from all regions of the sea? No matter. Whether you've heard it or not, that seems to be the case. Young girls with magic like you have been getting kidnapped, never to be seen again. And unless my senses fail me, that young girl has magic. Much like YOU do, Miss fearsome pirate! My point is that the dragon mistook that poor girl for you, and that's why it grabbed her!"

"..." Lucy has nothing to say on that. Everything this mail lady said was true.

"Ohhh! Being told by Erza! She's the real hero of the seas! Nothing you can say to that!" A little girl said from behind Erza. The kids on this island looks up to her. Plus, she gives them cake. Erza looks down on the little girl and with free hand, reaches downs and pats her head. The little girl looks up at her idol with stars in her eyes. Erza looks back up at the pirates and continues...

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was Natsu here who saved you from the monsters in the forest, wasn't it?"

Eyes wide, Lucy looks back at Natsu. She didn't know about this! When she came to, all she saw was him standing there. A little respect for the pink haired boy rose up in her. But Erza was not done yet.

"Oh! And while I'm at it, I may as well tell you that the dragon that kidnapped both you and Natsu's sister has made it's foul home to the north on the heights of the forsaken fortress."

"The Forsaken Fortress?! Isn't that the place where..." Lucy heard of the place. It was once home of their rivals, Sabrethooth gang of pirates where they had many battles. But they have been quiet. No one has seen them lately.

"So, what are you going to do?" Question Erza. She didn't want to have hurt them. But she will if they gave an answer she didn't like. "Under the circumstances, I don't think it would be unreasonable for you to give Natsu a little help now would it?"

Back to her bossy mode with hands on her hips... " Hmph... I don't need you to tell me that!" Looking at Natsu now, "Even if I were to consider it... Lately, I've heard nothing but evil rumors about this Fortress. You can't possibly mean to go there with nothing but that cheap little sword! That's not brave! It's stupid! I mean come on! Even this simple little island like this has to have something better than that! Tell you what, if you come back with something better than that sword you have now, we'll let you stow away on our ship. Oh! And one more thing, once we leave, you won't be coming back here for a while, so you'd better go say good-bye to your family while you have the chance. I don't want you getting all weepy-eyed and homesick on me!"

"I got it. Thanks for helping and thank you Erza, for everything." Natsu said and ran off to tell his grandma what he plans to do and to old man Chu to see it he has better sword. Once he made it home, his grandma was already waiting for him with a sad face and the family shield. The shield, as the story goes was once used by one of the heroes himself.

"Natsu, is this what you was looking for?" Grandeeney asked him.

"Grandma I.." "It's alright, take it. So I guess it is true. Wendy really has been kidnapped, hasn't she?" With tears in her eyes, Grandeeney looks down. It seems that all of her family is disappearing right from under her nose. And now Natsu is about to leave her as well. "What kind of monster could take such a sweet, young child?"

"Yes Grandma she was. But I going to get her back! Don't worry. By the way, Erza said that Wendy has magic in her. Is this true?"

"Not only her but you as well Natsu. The same with your parents. But I never told you this because I didn't want you to end up like them. But it seems fate says otherwise. But I can't help you with it. You will have to figure it out on your own. Look within yourself and bring that magic out. You can do it. And this quest will help you reach it. Good luck Natsu, please bring her back here and return back home." And with that Grandeeney turns away and walks off. Nothing more needs to be said. Natsu looks at her back, shocked with what he's heard but doesn't have time to think about it. So with that, Natsu rushes out the door and comes to a stop at old man Chu's house where the old man is waiting for him with a sword in hand.

"Come Natsu, there is one more skill which I have to teach you. It's called the backslice. Once your enemy attacks you from the front, roll to the side and once you complete the roll, hop up and spin with your sword out allowing you multiple hits to his back, catching the target unaware. Let me show you, come at me!" Natsu did as told and attack old man Chu, which old man Chu quickly roll to the side avoiding Natsu's swing and got behind him very quickly. After that, Natsu felt pain to his leg, back, and head and was on the ground. It happen so very fast! Good thing it was a wooden sword.

"You see! This is a very dangerous move allowing you to counter and move behind your target in seconds! And a second in battle is all one needs to win or lose a fight! Do you understand boy? Take what I taught you over the years and bring one of our own back to us! Don't let me down boy."

"Yes old man Chu. I won't let you down. You taught me the art of die! It will not go to waste!" Natsu joke trying to lighten the mood. He always jokes with old man Chu. Since he can't beat him in sword play, at least he can beat him in teasing.

"Sigh. You remind me so much of your father when I trained him. Always joking around and rushing into things without a moment to think. Remember, courage and cowardice lives in everyone. When the time comes when cowardice outweighs courage, you must battle that cowardice back from which it came! It is not easy, for that is a battle within yourself that you must fight while fighting your enemy at the same time. Now go on your quest boy and take that sword with you. It may not be much, but it's better that what you have now." With a bow to old man Chu, Natsu makes his way back to the pirate ship.

* * *

"Wow, that's a decrepit old shield. Are you sure you can still use that thing? Are you going to get splinters and cry?" Lucy mocked by point to Natsu wooden shield.

"It's the only thing I have and it's my families shield. I would like it if you mind your own and leave my gear alone." Natsu was getting sick of this girl teasing and mocking him.

"Well, whatever. At least the sword is up to snuff. If you're ready then let's go!" And with that, Lucy and Elfman went to board the ship.

* * *

"Jet! Sound the gong! Droy! Drop the sail! Elfman take the wheel! You know where we're heading so let's move out!" Lucy order some of her crew around once she step foot on her boat. Her mother's old boat. All she knew and grew up with was this boat, the seas, and this crew. Her mother was the previous captain. Once she passed away, Some of her crew made her captian as it was fitting. Some didn't want a kid ordering them around so, some left to their own vices. Lucy didn't blame them. Who would want some kid telling them what to do. They were loyal to her mother, not her. She had to earn their respect. So Lucy let them walk away. If they wanted to come back, Lucy will welcome them. She just hope that they will one day respect her like they did with her mother like that ones that stuck around.

As the ship sailed away, the people of outset stood at the beach giving Natsu a farewell.

"Good luck Natsu!"

"Good luck finding Wendy!"

"Take care of yourself!"

Natsu heard it all and was waving back at them with Lucy by his side sitting on the rail with a sad face. This is his first time leaving outset and the people that was like family to him. As Natsu looked at his house for the last time, he saw his grandma on the porch at the back of the house just looking on sadly by herself. As the ship turned north, Natsu raced to the back of the boat so he can see his grandma one last time and yelled...

"Just you wait grandma! I will bring Wendy back! Just you wait!" With teary eyes while waving with both of his arms. His Grandma didn't wave back. She just looked on with sad eyes as the boat moved further away from her. Her last family member leaving her.

"Ugh. How much longer is this going to go on, do you think? Do you have an estimate?" With arms and her leg crossed, Lucy went on. "Are you sure you shouldn't just quit right now? Seriously, think about it." Moving her hands behind her head and closing one eye, she still went on. "I can tell you're just going to get more sentimental from here on out. There's still time you know. Are you sure we shouldn't just turn around and take you back to your island?"

Natsu gave her the most determined look he can and said, "Just take me to that fortress. The sooner we get there, the sooner you can get rid of me." And turning back around to look at his island, that was the end of that topic.

"Well since you're on my ship, the Fairytail, you are a part of my crew. And with that, you will need a fairytail stamp on your body like this." She holds up her hand to show Natsu her stamp. "So go down to the decks below and see Mirajane to get one. She has white hair and blue eyes. And ask her does she needs any help. Can't have you doing nothing while you're apart of my crew. I will call you once we get to that fortress." With a nod of his head, Natsu made his way below deck, looking for the one Lucy called Mirajane.

* * *

Natsu saw a lady that fits the description of the person Lucy told him to see. She was ordering around a boy that had nothing on but some underwear.

"Excuse me, Are you Mirajane by any chance?"

As Mirajane looks at the voice that she was not familiar with, she sees a pink haired boy. A color she has never seen before on a person.

"Yes I'm am. Hello there swabbie! What can I help you with?"

"Swabbie? What the hell does that mean?" Natsu doesn't know how long he will last if he keeps being the butt of all these jokes. But underwear boy spoke up for her.

"Swabbie means you're the newest crew member. Meaning you will have to do all the nasty work here for now on till we get another crew member to join. I was the swabbie until you took my place. Now, I am your superior... Gray! Now, I promise to go easy on you, so long as you do as I say."

"Fuck no!"

"Say that again swabbie?"

"That's enough boys. Gray keep stacking up those boxes, and what can I help you with?" Playing peacemaker Mirajane walks away with Natsu at her heels.

"Lucy told me that I have to get a Fairytail stamp and to help you with anything."

"Oh! Welcome to the crew! Where would you like your stamp um..."

"Natsu is my name and I will have it on my shoulder." As Mirajane went to get her tools, Natsu pulls out his sisters telescope. Remembering why he's doing all this to begin with. "Hold on Wendy, I'm coming for you."

"Ok! What color would you like for your stamp?"

"Red."

"Alright. Now this is going to hurt a bit..."

"Wha!" But as soon as he said that, the stamp was already on his shoulder. She moved so fast! He didn't even see her move!

"Just kidding! Hahahahahahaha! The look on your face! Hahahahahaha!" Natsu had to laugh along with that one. He just got played. And it help him relax with all the stress he's feeling.

"NATSU!"

"That was Captain Lucy. Go see what she wants. It's best not to keep a lady waiting. By the way, don't you think she's beautiful? She's single you know. I think you two will make a cute couple! Don't you think?" Fighting down a blush, Natsu takes off to see what Lucy wants and to get away from Mirajane. He won't lie, Lucy is beautiful, but he doesn't want to tell Mirajane that.

* * *

"Hey Natsu! Here I am! Up here!" Is what Natsu heard as soon as he made his way above deck. It was already night out and the ship has stopped. As he looks up, he sees Lucy in the crow nest. The highest part of the ship. As Natsu makes the long climb up there on the ladder, he can't help but to marvel at all the stars. The ship was behind a big rock to hide them from being spotted.

"I see you got your stamp. Looks good on you. Anyway, there's something you need to see! Have a look over there." Tilting her head to the side giving Natsu the clue to where to look, he sees a big Fortress with spotlights all over and a big tower in the middle that looks like a tree with many anchors hanging off the branches as a sign of warning of the many ships that was destroyed.

"There are all sorts of strange rumors about this place. Bad things. And it looks like they have this island guarded up real tight. This won't work. We'd be spotted before we got anywhere near landing there. What do we do know now? Hmmmm..." As Lucy crosses her arms and thinks of a plan. And it only took her a few seconds to do so. She raises her head and and gives Natsu a wink. And Natsu doesn't like that wink one bit. The next thing he knows, he's sitting in a barrel on a catapult ready to launch him to the fortress.

"What the hell! This is the best plan you came up with!" As Natsu struggles to free himself from the barrel, he can't help but wonder are they really trying to help him or they are using him for giggles.

"Look, don't struggle. If you really want to get into a dangerous place like that, this is the only way to do it. Trust me. We pirates do this all the time! Don't worry about it! It'll be a piece of cake! As Lucy looks at Elfman she asks, "Is Everything ready?" Elfman gives her a salute, and turns to Natsu and says...

"Never you fear, kid! We're pros. We're going to launch you good! Being countdown!"

"3" Come on guys! There's got to be a better way to do this!" But Natsu words fell on deaths ears. 'Ok Natsu. I can do this. I need to do this for Wendy.'

"2' Natsu puts on a look of determination.

"1" Natsu shuts his eyes really tight and clenches his teeth...

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" And there he goes. With Elfman waving bye to him and Lucy just stares while Jet puts his hands over his eyes to look. They launched him good alright. Cause Natsu makes it to the fortress, that's the good news. The bad news is that he's about to crash right into a wall at high speeds. The force is so great, the barrel he was in shattered like glass plus, his sword goes flying as Natsu slowly makes his way down the wall. Face first. Once he comes to, he is unarmed, in a enemy fortress, by himself, with spotlights everywhere.

"This is going to suck."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be up next week. I have to get back to my game, Dead space 3. Which is alright. But I like the second one better. But for all three of them, nothing affects me like those games. No scary movie, and I've seen a lot of them, can mentally affect me like those games. Those games... Woah boy, it just like to murder me. And it does a good job at it. I need to take a break from it. It just messes with you mentally. For the people who play those games, YOU know what I mean. Games fun as hell though.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own fairytail.

Once again, thank you for your support as always whatever way you choose to do so. Really means alot to me.

The forsaken fortress was a place to be reckon with and it earns it's name in full. It seems, that someone curved this fortress out of a mountain. Dull gray in color, about eight stories high with beasts patrolling each level, with the beasts, getting stronger each level you ascend to. Shaped like spiral around the perminator with spotlights all around moving inside and outside the fortress with fire lit torches inside the rooms and outside to give the fortress and eerie feel to it. It was a foreboding place to be in. Meant to crush the morality of anyone who is foolish enough to try infiltrate. Let alone, one teenager that is only equipped with a shield. Who knows where his sword is.

"Your sword landed all the way up there?" A voice rang out from behind Natsu almost causing him a panic attack. The voice was close. Real close. As if the person was right behind him. On high alert, Natsu settles in his fighting stance, switching from side to side, front and back waiting to locate and attack the speaker.

"Relax. It's me, Lucy. Shoot! I'm sorry! I apologize! I guess my aim was off by a little bit. Heh heh... the look on your face... priceless." Confused, Natsu drops his stance and continues to look around him. Nothing but water to his front and the fortress at his back. So where the hell was she?

"Where are you and how are you doing this?" Natsu really wanted to know. Was this her magic? Able to talk to anyone no matter how far they are? Can her voice carries with the wind?

"heh heh... Check your back pocket." Doing as told, Natsu reaches around to his back pocket, feeling a rock in there. He figured that the a rock just happen to slip in there when he crashed into thick hard mountain wall that he was launched to. Pulling the rock out, he notices that it's no ordinary rock, it's like a blue gemstone that is glowing with a rope around it to so you can wear this weird rock around your neck. The rock is giving off a bluest sparkles but the important thing about this rock, is that he is looking at lucy through it.

"I slipped this stone into your pocket just before we fired you over there. It's no ordinary stone either. I can see what you're doing through this stone, and obviously you can hear me through it. It's been in my family for years, passed down to generations to the next and it's only a few things that I have of my mother. So I will need this back after you save your sister so don't go losing it okay?"

"Wow! This is amazing! Thanks and I won't lose it, count on that! Your mother must of been an amazing woman as well but um... What gives? I thought you didn't care?" Natsu really wanted to know about this change in the pirate captain. At first, she was willing to leave him on outset, not caring for him nor his sister, and talking down to him since he's meet her. Now she is giving him one of her family heirlooms! He doesn't understand women at all. They can be weird.

"My mother was amazing and I miss her dearly but enough about that! You have a sister to save right? Tell you what, once you rescue your sister, I'll tell you all about her over a pint of rum? How does that sound?" Lucy doesn't know why or what made her said that. Maybe she can relate to him. She knows how it feels to lose someone. But she had wish that she was by herself when she made that statement. Cause one of her crew, Cana is giving her a smirk while drinking her own rum. Lucy can feel the headache coming.

"But, we are too young to drink."

"I'm a pirate. Rules don't apply to me. Whatever, now be careful and don't be seen or spotted by the searchlights. You don't want everyone homing in on your location. Use stealth."

"Um stealth?"

"You know, be sneaky, hide when you see someone coming, don't be seen!

"Oh! Like hide-go-seek!" Facepalmed. Lucy can really feel that headache coming faster.

"Just go and remember what I said. Put this rock back in your pocket, it's giving off magic and light. Those monster will see that a mile away. My crew and I will keep lookout on the outside, letting you know what we found. Good luck." Doing as she said, Natsu starts to make his way to the stairs that will lead to the courtyard, A big and spacy open place where everyone in this place can gather at and prepare, get equipped with weapons and move out to the ships below. Which is where Natsu is currently at. Making his way up the two flights of stairs, he see's the courtyard, which is heavily guarded by two roaming spotlights. He notices after watching the patterns for about five minutes, that the spotlights only focuses on the inside of the courtyard. Waiting for the spotlights to parallel with each other, Natsu quickly makes his move around the outside of the courtyard, stopping behind a barrel waiting for the lights to get paralleled again, and makes his way up the next two flight of stairs that will lead him to the second level. As he finishes the first flight, one of the spotlights roams down the second flight just as he was about to to ascend up them, coming on his location fast!

"Oh no no no no no no!" Natsu says while running back down the first flight, ducking on the floor behind a solid stone railing the connects to the stairs hoping beyond hope that the light would go back from which it came. As luck would have you, the spotlight did just that, making Natsu release the air he was holding. "Damn that was close." Natsu spoke to himself, or so he thought.

"I'll say! Pay attention to the lights! That should be your first target, to take out those lights! They need to be gone so you can make your escape back." Lucy voice rang out.

"Got it." And with that, Natsu makes his way up to the second level where the path branches off. He could go right into the door and see if his sister was locked up there, or he can follow Lucy's advice and take out the spotlights. She did have a point in what she said. The path back to the boats needed to be clear so it will be easier to escaped. So Natsu takes, the left path which has an incline ramp heading to one of the spotlight towers which is a winding path that circles around to the tower. As Natsu makes his way up the path, there are no enemies on this path. But knows that there is one or two of them controlling the lights. The path ends and Natsu comes across a wooden ladder that will take him to his goal. Climbing the ladder, Natsu sees just one beast. He looks the same as the two he fought back on his home island so he knows he can take care of him. But that time, he had a weapon. Since the beast was doing his job, he didn't see Natsu coming up the ladder, giving Natsu time to find something he can use. And he spots it. A pot laying of to the side.

'Better than nothing.' Slowly making his way to the pot as quietly as he can, Natsu picks it up and test it's weight. It's pretty heavy. Enough to knock him out when the beast is not expecting it. Continuing the slow pace as Natsu creeps up behind him, raising the pot over his head, he gets in arm's length of stupid beast, and brings it down with all his might. The poor beast didn't see it coming. The sound of glass breaking was only heard by one person. The other is laid out on the floor, comatosed. Checking to see if the beast has a weapon he can use, he sees a wooden stick. Shrugging his shoulders, he picks up and leaves the tower the same way he came in. One light gone, Natsu decides to take the right path this time which leads to a wooden door. Opening the door slowly, just barely enough so he can peek through, he see two beast, the same as the one on the spotlight tower, laughing at something Natsu can't see yet. All he hears is crying of a little girls voice. In a Rage, Natsu slams open the door, surprising them which Natsu uses to his full advantage. Jumping up high in the air with both hands on the stick above his head, Natsu uses gravity to aid him with this move. As he falls back down, he swings the stick to one of the beasts head knocking him out cold. Landing back on the rocky floor, Natsu twist his whole body around with the stick out, hitting one of the beast in his snout, making him fly to the hard wall with a sickening crack, leaving in black smoke like the ones on outset, Dead. With that done, Natsu looks and sees a small jar on the ground... with a fairy inside. A Fairy like one of the stories his grandma and old man Chu told him about in his youth. A story thought to be a myth. Picking up the jar, Natsu pops the cork on the jar, freeing the fairy.

"Thank you for freeing me. These monster came to my island and stuck me in this jar! I don't know what they would do to me. I guess they wanted my power. But I'm not that type of fairy! But you stop them good! Thanks! The Fairy said with gusto, flying all around the room. Happy to use her wings again.

"You're a fairy! My grandma was right! You do exist!" This day is getting weirder and weirder by the day to Natsu. Never had he known that today, on his birthday, would end up like this. A dragon, beast to goes up in smoke, pirates, sister getting kidnapped, a talking rock, and now a fairy. A fairy about the size of his index finger with four wings, white hair and a white dress.

"Yes we do exist. With the world the way it is now, we just stay in hiding. As you can see, they are hunting us down, trying to use are power. By the way, what are you doing here? This is not the place people come to visit."

"I'm Looking for my sister. She was kidnapped by a big black dragon and was brought her. I have come to bring her back home." Respond Natsu, while checking around to see any value in the room and a better weapon. Seeing the same type of weapon as he has now, Natsu just sticks with the one he has now till he finds his sword. But he does pocket some jewels though. They won't need it.

"By yourself? I see nobody with you."

"Yes"

"Are you nuts! This place is pack with these things beast! And I know these beast good and well, when the war broke out all those centuries ago, they roam around burning and killing everything in their wake! You need to get out here fast! These beast comes in different sizes and strength! Along with the black dragon! And his name is Acnologia! The damage that dragon can do alone! You don't have a chance!

"I'm going to try."

"You're going to die."

"I DON'T CARE! I'm not just going to leave my sister here and turn around and go home. I will rather die than to let that happen. Now, I freed you. You can go back to your home now."

"If you don't keep your voice down idiot! Did you forget where you where?!" Lucy had to cut in on this conversation before more guards came to check the noise. "Anyway, I think I found where your sister is being held at. She is in the back of the fortress, the second tallest of the towers. It's where all the seagulls are flying about. I bet you that's where she is! It's right next to the tallest one that has a boat stuck on the peak of it. You can't miss it. Get going and take out the remanding spotlights on your way."

"Thanks Luc-"

"Captain Lucy"

"Thanks captain Lucy"

"..."

"Well, Later Fairy." As Natsu prepares to head out, the fairy flies in front of his face.

"Wait. I'll coming along too. You might need me. No, I KNOW you will need me."

"Didn't you say that I was going to die and I have no chance and all that? You'rer putting your life in danger also if you follow me

"I did. But with me along, the outcome would be better. Not much, but still better. Plus, you seem entertaining!"

"Fine. What's your name anyway?"

"Mavis"

* * *

With Mavis flying by his side, Natsu was able to take out two more spotlight towers in the same fashion as the first. Slowly making his way to the tower Lucy told him to go. Mavis was a big help to him. She help him avoid trouble areas by flying ahead and spotting danger, coming back and telling Natsu what she sees. Leaving Natsu to take another route on the outer walls of the fortress. Which was not easy. The closer they got to that tower, the enemies seem to gotten bigger. Some with armor with an axe, and some with a sword instead of sticks. And the opposite routes he was forced to take where small ledges that Natsu had to sidle over. One mistake, he is falling to the rocks below. And Mavis was too small to catch and support his weight. Once they made their way to the foot of the tower, Natsu spots something that went missing since his arrival.

"My sword!" And he races off the get it back.

"Wait Natsu! It might be a trap!" Mavis trying calling Natsu back but the teen would not listen. As she flies to Natsu's location, she sees spikes come up from within the ground, Trapping Natsu inside. Followed by Two beast, about six foot, burly, black with white marking on their skin, each holding a broadsword trying to pin Natsu in a corner where a huge drop off the cliff is at his back. As one moves in for a downward thrust, Natsu rolls to the side avoiding the killshot. Once he completes the roll, the other is aiming his sword at his jugular. With quick feet, Natsu jump steps backwards with the tip of the blade just missing by a hair. Using his speed against two slow moving beast, Natsu, makes a break for his sword. Throwing his stick at the direction of the beast to distract them, Natsu grabs his sword and quickly does a spin attack as the beasts try to maul him, knocking both on the ground. Wasting no time, Natsu runs up and stabs one in the stomach for a finishing blow, tries to do the same with the other but his blade is meet with blade. In a test of strength between the two, the edge is not on Nasu's side. Knowing this, Natsu slowly lowers down to the ground playing a buff on the beast. Which works. The beast starts laughing in his face and his eyes reads murder. Before that can happen, Natsu pushes forward on his blade with all of his might which stalls the beast. As the beast tries again for the kill, Natsu slides underneath, him, stands up with his sword in both hands jumps on to the beast back, stabs him in the shoulder, jumps up and off the beast back and stabs in his head. Instant kill. leaving in smoke like the rest. No time to gloat Natsu opens the door that tower that Lucy told him to go.

"Fool! Don't just change in like that! Your sword was out in the open by a door for how long? Somebody must of saw it by then and set this up!"

"Wendy is all that matters to me. Whatever happens, I'll deal with it as it come." Saying no more, Natsu opens the door to see a big wide open room with a metal grate on the floor and no ceiling. And no stairs. It just one ramp spiraling up all around the side of the wall on tower heading to the open roofs. And in the middle of said room was a large metal cage with about twenty girls from the ages of eight to eighteen. But all Natsu sees is one with blue hair, feeding the seagulls. Ecstatic, Natsu's hurries over their with Maivs in tow.

"I don't know about this Natsu. With the way this place is set up, it screams of a trap." An uneasy Mavis tries to say to Natsu. But he is not hearing her. Wendy, looks up to see Natsu with eyes wide and a gasp. No sooner as Natsu takes two steps towards her, he hears Lucy's frantic voice coming through the stone.

"NATSU! THAT DRAGON IS HEADING FOR YOU! YOU HAVE GOT TO LEAVE! NOW!"

A little too late. A load roar was heard followed by a humongous drop shadow. As Natsu looks up, it is indeed, Acnologia in all of his glory. Drawing his sword, Natsu is ready. Or so he thought. Once the dragon landed. It roar so loudly in his face, Natsu had to shield his eyes from the wind, blowing Mavis away and causing the girls to cry out in fear. Before Natsu knew it, Acnologia picks him up by his mouth, and carries him away. Natsu was not ready for this type of battle.

"BIG BROTHER!" But that's all Wendy can do. Tears falling from her eyes, she watches her brother getting carry away not knowing was this the last time she will ever lay eyes on him. Mavis goes off after Acnologia, doing her best to inflict damage, trying force Acnologia to let go of him. Knowing good and well that it wasn't going to work in the slightest. But she had to do something. Acnologia continue to fly up and around the tower, heading to the peak of it where a person waits at the top. Acnologia hovers in place and shows this person what he has while Mavis is still trying to at least bother the dragon by flying around his face trying to block his vision. The person steps out, and Natsu sees a man with black hair and a cape. Surrounded by darkness. With a nod the left, Acnologia flings Natsu in the directions of the head nod., flings Natsu into the sea miles away from the fortress, to his death.

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" The speed in which Acnologia drew him, that's all Natsu can get out, spinning in the air, all Natsu sees is blurry colors. The next thing Natsu knew, he hits the water hard. Knocking him out on impact. Mavis, trying to following Natsu as best as she can, finally reaches him He's just floating there, knocked out, drifting away with the waves.

"Natsu! Wake up! Please Wake up!" Crying while slapping his face with her little hands, It doesn't work. So she just sits on his chest hoping he will wake up. Never leaving his side. Not seeing a mysterious boat arriving on the scene to save them both.

"I have found you, Hero of the goddess."

* * *

A/N: Best anime of all time to me, Cowboy Bebop. 1000 years from now, if someone wanted to know about anime, I'll want them to watch Cowboy Bebop. It does everything right. And Spike is still a badass. And was the ending. If you love anime, or just getting into it, Start with Cowboy Bebop.

Next chapter will be up later this week.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Fairytail.

The truth can bring two things. It can bring happiness, pride and joy to one. To know that the truth is right, and glorious. That one can always look back, and find hope and pride.

Hope can also bring hate and fear. Some may go too far with what they believe, only to be proven wrong. They then begin to tear their own life away, go into denial and refuse the truth. One way to measure a person is what that person does when faced with these truth. The truth hurts sometimes. But it needs to be said to improve one's self. You can run from the truth. Or you can embrace the truth. But there's one major fact you cannot do no matter how hard you try...

The truth cannot be ignored. And Natsu is about to understand that.

The sound seagulls and waves crashing on the beach is what greets his senses. Being an island boy, it's the sound Natsu knows all too well. Which brings hope to the teen. Thinking the events was all some kind of a dream. That his sister didn't get kidnapped. That he didn't get launched to Forsaken Fortress by ways of a catapult. That he didn't get tossed by that black dragon into the open sea. None of that. He hopes that when he opens his tired eyes, that he's in his bedroom, in his three rooms house with his grandma and Wendy.

The smell of the fresh sea air is next to his senses. Again, it's a smell Natsu recognizes instantly. Feeding that hope once more that he is back on his home island of outset. Maybe Wendy came in and opened his window this morning again. Stretching out his senses more to guess what his grandma made him was an old game to him. But sadly, he's playing himself. Natsu starts to doubt. Especially when his third sense, hearing, picks up a voice he has never even heard of.

"Well? Have you come to your senses yet?" How metta. This voice just completely crushed his hopes. Opening his eyes, Natsu comes face to face with a old man. Natsu freaks out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! The hell?" With the quickness, Natsu is five yards away from this geezer that violated his personal space.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You are surprisingly dull-witted. Did I startle you? I suppose that it's only natural. Not everyday you wake up with a person as old as me in your face. Do not fear... I am not your enemy."

"You think?! You almost gave me a heartattack! Can't you think of a better way to greet someone without sticking your face in front of others?" Trying to slow down his heart, Natsu looks at this old short man with gray hair on both sides of his head that defies gravity, with a white and red robe, funny shaped shoes, and a gold crown on his head. Wait, Crown, where the hell was he?

"Where's the fun in that! You wouldn't deny an old man of a good laugh would you?" Answered the old man in between laughter.

"Just... who are you and what do you want?"

"Call me Makarov. King of Earthland"

"King of Earthland? You must be going senile old man. There is no earthland, there is no kingdom, there is no king. Now if you excuse me, I have to..." Natsu was cut of by a shocking answer.

"Save your sister. I'm I correct brat? Or should I say... Natsu."

"How do you..." Once again Makarov cut him off.

"Natsu, I have been watching you since you went to the forsaken fortress to rescue your sister. I understand how your desire to protect your sister could give you the courage to fearlessly stand up to anything. But such a bold attempt was foolhardy! And I suppose you saw him. The shadow that commands Acnologia and those beast. His name is Zeref. He who obtained some of the power of the gods, attempted to cover the land in darkness, and was ultimately sealed away by the very power he hoped to command. He is the very same Zeref. The emperor of the dark realm the ancient legends speak of. I do not know why the seal of the gods has failed, but now that Zeref has returned, the world is once again being threatened by his evil magic. And with the way you are now, you have no hope in saving your sister from Zeref."

Those words were the truth. And it stings. What he did was foolish. Rushing in into a situation he knows nothing about. He was lucky that dragon just tossed him away instead of just killing him from the start. And if he manage to beat Acnologia, he would had to go up against Zeref. But something was off about old man Makarov."

"How do you know all this old man."

"Because I'm the one who asked the gods to sealed Zeref. He was very close in accomplishing his goals. He made it inside the castle walls, with no hero in site, and the sages lay dead, I had no other choice. Everything you see around you is my doing. You stand on the mountains of Earthland. The gods flooded my kingdom. But I had to pay the price. For you see, I'm neither living nor dead. Forced stay inside my kingdom under water till Zeref is dead. Forever watching over Zeref since he was sealed inside my castle. Once Zeref broke free of his seal and is now above water, My next job was to find a hero to stop him. And I found you." Seeing Natsu speechless, Makarov keeps going.

"Zeref wants to kill the gods and obtain their power. If he does this, The world is doom. In order to kill a god, he will need a key that can open a door to the stars. A key that the messenger of the gods have. A Celestial mage. And there is only one family that the gods trust with this key. And Zeref is looking for her. He is looking for a Heartfilia...

* * *

On the Fairytail

Lucy sits in the cabin with her holding a key that is around her neck, waiting for word if they found Natsu yet. Since they saw Natsu get tossed out into sea, they sailed off in the directions that he was heading. This key was passed down from generations. And he mother has passed it down to her. It was a gift on her sixth birthday. Since then, she has never gone a day with the key on her.

* * *

"Tell me Natsu. With all that I just told you, do you still wish to save your sister from him." Lost for words, Natsu can only nod.

"And will you do anything to save her?" Another nod from the pink haired teen.

"I see. The path you are about to take is a hard and long one. But, you will have help in this quest. Isn't that right Erza." Coming from out the shadows, Erza walks up to the two along with Mavis who was listening and watching the discussion.

"ERZA?! The mail lady? Dumbfounded, Natsu can not believe the mail lady was here. And how can she help.

"She is one of the sages. Her ancestor was one of my sages. The sages job is to protect the people from any harm. They are contrived of the most powerful wizards on Earthland. And the last line of defense. And Erza here is just like Emily Scarlet, her ancestor. From personality and all! Hahahaha. The sages called themselves Fairytail.

"Fairytail? That's the ship I was on! The captain is a girl by the name of Lucy! I even got a stamp making me apart of their crew!" Rolling up his sleeves to show Makarov and Erza his Fairytail stamp to prove his point.

"Yes, that is their logo. Erza, is the descendants of the sages on that ship?"

"Some of them. Most of them left since Lady Layla died, refusing to listen to her daughter, someone that is younger than them. I do know their current locations."

"Good. I want you to gather the sages and bring them to that ship. They must protect the key by any means! Go quickly. No doubt Zeref is making moves and double his efforts into finding it. We must make moves on our own to match."

"Of course. Good luck Natsu. Don't fail us." And with that, Erza sets out to start and bring back this generation of Fairytail back. Watching her go with pride in his eyes, Makarov turns his attention back to Natsu.  
"I have very little time, I must go back to my kingdom and recuperate my magic. I wasted a lot to get you out of the sea and bring you here. So I will leave you with this, Zeref cannot be defeated by just human hands, let alone by what little strength you possess. They key to defeating Zeref is locked away in a great power that you can wield only after much toil and hardships. Do you understand?"

"I do but there's one problem, I haven't unlocked my magic yet." A defeated sounding Natsu responded back.

"Then you must learn quickly. And the best way to learn is my doing. But I have no doubt that you will in this quest. If you don't, you will die." Makarov words are harsh, yet true. No time for false motivation. Natsu needs to understand what is at stake here and what he must and needs to do. The fire in Natsu eyes told Makarov that his words has hit home. Learning the truth about himself and his weakness, Natsu is ready to turn weakness into strength.

"The first step to defeating Zeref lays on this island that I brought you to. This is Molida island. There is a dangerous old temple set up by the gods to test your tolerance to pain. Make it through and you shall receive the power bracelet, which your double your strength and will open up the next temple you must traverse through to get you next gift from the gods. There are only three temples you must conqueror. Once all three temples are completed, I will show you the weapon that is the bane of evil. But take heed. Once you finished with this temple, Zeref will know and will send people to kill you." Walking back to his boat Makarov tells Natsu one last advice.

"Good luck brat. Remember what you're fighting for." Instead of sailing away, Makarov with his boat fades away. But before he can, Natsu brings up a very important situation.

"Hey! I don't have a boat! How am I supposed to go to these places without a boat old man?"

"Figure it out. I told you what needs to be done. The rest is up to you." Makarov fades away. Back to his lost kingdom beneath the seas.

"We can figure out how to get off this island later Natsu. We need to head to that temple now. That's the first step. Let's get going." Mavis says while flying in the direction of the temple.

"So you're sticking with me from here on out.?"

"Or course! Like I told you, you're interesting. And you will need my brains. Cause you have none!" And Mavis takes off laughing leaded the pace."

"What was that?!" And Natsu gives chase, thankful he has someone with him through these rough times ahead.

* * *

The Molida island is a very vibrant place when it comes to wildlife. Different kind of species roaming around, trees as far as the eyes can see, blocking out the sun. It's safe to say that this land has not been touch by man since the flood. The only thing Natsu can tell that was touched by man was the temple that looms over the forest. With his goal set, Natsu makes his trek to the temple to begin quest, with Mavis flying by his side.

The temple has seen better days. With one good storm, it seems that this temple will collapse in on itself. Gray in color that's hard to see with Nature taking over with all the moss and weeds all around it. Three stories tall, and the enough to fit three small islands in width. A very foreboding place.

"Makarov said that this temple will test your tolerance to pain. I wonder what that means? We need to come up with some kind of-" Cutting Mavis of, Natsu does what he's known for.

"Alright! Times up! Let's do this." And off he goes.

"Oh my god he just ran in..." Mavis hovers in place for a few seconds before following after him. Flying inside the temple, it's big on inside as well. With skeleton bones littering the place with their weapon of choice right next to them. It seems that the people that rest here were after the god's treasure. Greed got the best of them. Statues lines up the side wall of the temple. Time was not kind these statues. Pieces lay all around the base of the statues. A sign that these statues are eroding. Bats and insects all along the ceiling and walls. Mavis reallys wants to get out of here. She catches up to Natsu as he push opens a door that lead further inside the temple. Once inside, Natsu steps on a multi colored floor of purple, pink, lime and green in a diamond shaped floor that is giving of magic.

"Hey" Mavis and Natsu looks each other. That wasn't their voices that just called out.

"Did you hear something Natsu?"

"Yeah. I did. You think it's a ghost? Hearing the word ghost, Mavis flies behind Natsu hiding.

"HEY!"

"OK, I definitely heard something! Hey, there's a guy over there Natsu!"

"You! Kid! Over here kid!" Natsu see the guy. This guy is trapped with spikes all around him standing on the same type of floor Natsu is on. The guy is wearing a navy blue overcoat, light blue vest, gray pants, and brown boots. Black hair, and a small black mustache. The room the guy is in is like a maze. With big gray walls breaking off without any pattern to them. What is strange about this room though, is that some places of the floor has the floor patterns as the one Natsu and that guy is on. And some places do not.

Waving his arms up and down, The guy calls out to Natsu once more.

"I'm talking to you! You came at the right time! You're lucky you found me! Lucky for me, but luckier for you. Now help me!" Standing in bewilderment, Natsu wonders how the hell did this guy get stuck there.

"Hey! Are you LISTENING? I said, HELP!" Still waving his arm but now he's jumping up and down trying to make sure he's seen and heard.

"What is he screaming about?" Flying over to him, Mavis continues. "For someone pleading to be saved, he sure is rude!

"What'd you say?!" The man replies with his hands on his hips. Offended by the fairy's words. Taking one arm behind his head and the other arm to wave Mavis off, he turns to Natsu. "Listen, can you help me out? Just pay attention to what I have to say. I know you're a teen but your still a kid in my eyes! But try to listen up! I'm trapped in here, and I don't know what to do. Normally, I'd free myself without any problem, but I sprained my ankle and I can't move. Will you help?"

"Wasn't you just jumping up and down?" Questioned Mavis.

"Sure I'll help you."

"I knew you'd come through for me kid. Well then, do something about these pointy spikes!" Hollered the guy. "There's got to be a way to disarm the trap somewhere around here!"

"Fine. Just wait there."

"As Natsu makes his way to find a way to deactivate the spikes, the man calls out to him yet again.

"Oh hey! Wait a second! There's something I forgot to tell you. One thing you should know about this temple. It'll suck the life out of you. Once you step off the magic floor your on, you will feel intense pain!"

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner? That's pretty important you know!" This guy was getting on Natsu's nerves.

"Around this maze is floors just like the one you're standing on now. These floors will not hurt you. It's getting to those floors is the problem! Keep your strength up and GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Alright! Relax."

As soon as Natsu stepped off the floors, crippling pain was felt. A purple smog of smoke surrounded Natsu. It seems to sap away his energy while causing him pain as well. I guess he knows why this temple is a test of pain. Bearing through the pain, Natsu makes a left around the corner, he spots one of the those magic floors. Running to get there, but with every step, Natsu feels the pain growing. Like a million needles hitting you at once. Struggling to breathe, Natsu labors, about give in to the pain. But picturing his sister crying in that cage gave him the motivation he needs to endure. Picking up his pace, Natsu makes it the safe zone. The purple smoke leaving as he enters. Breathing heavily. He needs to do this. For his sister.

"Mavis, can you see where the switch is?" While Mavis does just that, He takes a breather, waiting for the fairy to come back. She does in thirteen seconds. Not giving Natsu any breaks.

"I saw a switch. Follow me and I'll lead you right to it." And off she goes. Mavis revenge to Natsu for earlier. Natsu follows with the purple smoke surrounding him once again. Fighting through the pain and spotting the switch. Natsu pulls on the lever, causing the spikes to recede.

"Are you kidding me?! That guy did it! Ok, I'm taking that as my cue to get out of here! Freeeeeeeeedom!" And with that, he takes off!

Checking to see, if Lineback was freed, Natsu finds nobody there! But he does see the guy running for the door. Walking back to the doors, he spots man hunched over breathing really, really hard.

"Phew! I think we can take a quick breather."

"Hey! You said you sprained your ankle! You were running just fine to me! You said you needed our help!" Mavis was mad! This man just lied in her face!

Turning around with an aloof look, "Bah. It's not like you're the one who did the saving! Hey Natsu was it? You're pretty brave for someone with pink hair. I mean, not a brave as me... but not too shabby. The name's Linebeck! I'm a real man of the sea! Impressive, huh? It was smooth sailing for me in the beginning. But then I got myself stuck in that trap. Anyway, What are you doing here? And since you help me, I'll help you. What do you need from me."

"I'm here to get something from this temple to save my sister. And If you have a ship, I will need you take me to another island." Answered Natsu.

"Save your sister? Anyway, if that's what this is about, I'm on board! I'm here looking for treasure. I was just a step away but I sprained my ankle. Otherwise, I would have explored this cursed place."

"Liar! I just saw you running like a rabbit!" Mavis was not going to let this Linebeck boost his ego on her!

"No. No you didn't. That was just an illusion." Natsu and Mavis just looks at the guy with blank faces.

"My ankle's still throbbing! The pain is unbearable! Ooooooh... the pain." Hopping on one leg as he say this to prove his point. "Anyway, go on without me kid! If you find any treasures, bring them back to me! Got that?"

"You're faking it. I think you're just scared!" Mavis is not letting up on him.

Turning his back to Natsu and Mavis, "Not a chance! Normally, I'd be leading the charge down there! But I know how much it means to you Natsu. I'm letting him have the glory. Now, you know what you've got to do, so get to it! I will just wait here for you! Good luck!"

"Yeah Yeah. You just wait here. I'll be back." And with that being said, Natsu and Mavis makes their way back into the temple.


End file.
